The Outsiders: College Years
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: Malibu Bay, California. The home of movie stars, beaches, surfers, and best of all, girls. And Ponyboy's trying his best to manage the gang, Darry, studies, and his roomates without losing his sanity. But when someone unlikely to help comes along, he just might pull it all together.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

"Girls, parties, and-" Steve started.

"And an education!" I exclaimed. Dallas and Steve hit me upside the head and laughed along with the rest.

"Look, man. There's the three G's to college; Girls, Get-togethers, and Gin. No one cares about education except you and Johnny, man," Two-Bit started cackling at Dallas's comment. I sighed and adjusted my orientation forms in my palms. I looked at Johnny. He read my face like a book; he understood.

"Look, that group right there is making a lot of ruckus," A girl in front of us in line said to an administrator and pointed to us. The administrator looked us, pulling her glasses to the edge of her pointy, sloped nose.

"Straighten up before I do it for you," She slapped the big yard stick against the palm of her hand and then laughed to walk away. We all jumped when the slap echoed throughout the room.

"Gee, reminds me of Mrs. Weiss from High School," Sodapop said. We all nodded simultaneously and took another step forward when the lady at the desk yelled "Next!". I took a glance at Sodapop. He knew I was scared. I was sixteen entering college. He told me not to fear anything because we had the gang. And Darry was just a phone call away. I always imagined this day with my mom hugging me and Dad telling me he was proud of me with tears in his eyes. Then again, I never imagined Sodapop getting into a college like Malibu Bay. The air here was just right; a breeze with sun shining down on you every second of the day. Of course, out here were the surfers, the girls, and the hottest Hollywood stars. It was nothing like Tulsa, and never would be home. I knew something. I would never ever call this place home. But it was cozy for my contentment for now.

Out here the beaches were as sandy as a sandbox back on the playground in Oklahoma. The hills cascading down the California land in a waterfall mold. A rock could hit you any second, but I'll tell you what, it was pretty damn gorgeous out here. And I don't just mean the girls. Of course, Dallas, Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Steve were the broad magnets. When they meant they could attract girls from sea to shining sea, they meant it good and well. Me and Johnny were tagging along in the back. Steve made a commitment to learn to surf and to 'hang ten' and Sodapop promises he'll get his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. And knowing how movie star handsome he is, he'll probably just get one for kicks. Two-Bit just wants as any beach blondes as he can catch out here. And Dallas… Dallas just wants to breaks the law out here. But I keep warning him that we were in California, not Oklahoma. They didn't let you off the hook as easily.

"Aw, lay off, Wizard of Oz, I'll be fine. Since when haven't I?" He merely responds with. I know he wants those blondes too. All me and Johnny want is that education to get to… oh, who are we kidding? We want everything they did, only more. Right now, we were at the orientation to register at Malibu Bay University to get our assigned dorm.

"Next!" The lady exclaimed. I looked at our group, and Dallas pushed me forward. I stepped up to the plate and laid down my form.

"Name."

"Curtis, Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy Curtis…?" She lowered her glasses. I nodded nervously.

"Original name."

"My dad was an original person," it was like hearing a scratched record play.

"City registered under."

"Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"Parents' names."

"I'm an orphan…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Guardian?"

"Darrel Curtis, Jr."

"Okay, address.

"East 117th street, Tulsa Oklahoma. 70523."

"Grade point average."

'4.9." She raised her eyebrows and then wet on taking information.

"Majoring in?"

"Journalism."

"Okay, thank you. You're in room 10967. Next!" She handed me a key and a couple papers and ushered Sodapop to come to her. I looked at the map she handed me. Building 109… Oh, great, all they way on the other side of campus….

XXXXX

"No, Ponyboy, we're in the same dorms with the girls. Most of them are separated, boys and girls. But here," Sodapop laughed, "Here, we get broads galore. Gorgeous ones too."

"But, Soda-"

"Hush, young one. Help me find 10934," He said. I sighed and hit his arm playfully.

"It's over there," I pointed to the room to our right.

"Thanks, man. I'll come visit you in yours in a little while. What room again?"

"10967."

"K. Thanks, Pone," He pulled his luggage into the room and when he opened the door, hoots and hollers vibrated throughout the hallway. I laughed to myself and started pulling my stuff towards the elevator. I pressed the up button and trudged onto the elevator. Once I got to my floor and spotted my room, I took a deep sigh and tried not to freak out. What were my roommates like? Nerdy? Jocks? Surfers? I had three of them I realized. Maybe one would be a nerd, one would be a jock, and one a surfer… Oh yeah… That would suck. Plus, which clique would I belong to? The nerds? The jocks? Oh, no, definitely not a surfer. I don't even know what the hang ten sign was. I thought it was a gang symbol they had here.

I took another deep breathe and pushed open the doorway. There stood four twin beds, one clean as can be with cleaning supplies on top of it in alphabetical order. One covered in seashells and shark teeth and a surfboard up against the wall next to it. The next had clothes already shoved between the sheets, falling over the sides of the bed into piles. Pads and helmets bordered the bed skirt. Yep… I was right… Jock, surfer, nerd. Dear God, help me. I could already figure that out without even seeing the guys, who I didn't see yet.

"Hello?" I shouted. No one answered. I put my stuff down on the made-up bed without stuff arranged on it and started scoping around the room. Little kitchen, big closet… It was nice. The door suddenly burst open to see three guys, all about the same height, all matching the descriptions of the bed. One was broad-shouldered, had blonde hair, slanted blue eyes, a scowling face. He was clad in a varsity t-shirt with the number forty-five on the front in white letters with the rest of the shirt a turquoise tint. He wore jeans below and mint new converse. Another had a wetsuit on and flip-flops, not had broad-shoulders, but he was tall. I always imagined surfers having their hair long as can be, kinda like hippies. Boy, was I wrong! He had light-brown hair, just cutting off a little underneath the eyebrows. He had dark brown eyes, tan skin, and big red cheeks along with the back of his ears. The other had sandy, brownish hair color, blue eyes, and straightest teeth on earth. He had a plaid shirt on with polka dot suspenders over it with bright orange pants and white converse. No glasses, no braces, or runny nose, like I pictured.

I stood up.

"Hi, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. I guess I'll be y'all's roommate," The jock looked at the surfer and raised one eyebrow to ask for approval. The surfer just responded with a shrug and gestured to me as if to say go on. The jock sighed and took a couple steps towards me.

"What kind of a name is that?" He said. I licked my lips anxiously.

"My dad was an original person," I responded. Two times today. Better count on saying it everyday for the next four years, Ponyboy.

"Okay, cool. I'm Jackson Collins. I'm the slob around here," He said, motioning to the pile of dirty clothes across from my bed.

"I'm guessing you play sports…"

"Oh, all of them. Football, soccer, baseball, track, basketball, lacrosse. You do any, greaser?" Even in California, I was known of our kind.

"Track and football."

"Ah, cool." He walked to his bed and the surfer stepped up to the plate.

"Hey, I'm Jared Alfonso. I'm the dude over there with the shells and board," He pointed to his territory.

"Cool. You surf?'

"You know it. Look, I've been surfing ever since I was three."

"Three?"

"Yep. My mom tried teaching me baseball in the little, itsy-bitsy leagues like Jackson over here, but my dad and I took up surfing," he made his way over to his turf. He didn't have the normal surfer's accent. Not like I imagined. Then again, none of this was what I imagined. He seemed friendlier, less conceited than the rest of the crowd.

"I'm Evan Williams," The nerd said. And he didn't have the high, squeaky voice I thought he would. It was actually pretty deep, and I was pretty surprised to see a sign of a mustache above his upper lip when he took a step forward.

"That's my stuff over there. I'm one of those geeks who's dedicated to medicine and try my best to find all the bacteria I can get," He wasn't hunched over, didn't grip to his suspenders or anything. He was just… a normal kid.

"Yeah, so if you touch anything, swab it and give it to him or else they'll be problems," Jackson said, emptying more clothes on his bed.

"Well, I think it's cool your dedicating your studies to medicine," I said, turning towards Evan at his bed.

"That's one thing you and my cousin agree on," Jared and Jackson dropped their stuff immediately and rushed to my bed and sat me down. Evan poked his head in so that we could all discuss whatever.

"His cousin," Jackson pointed to Evan, "is a babe! She's the hottest thing that's walked this earth, Ponyboy. I went out with her for like eleven months and I'll tell ya something, the best eleven months of my life."

"Why'd y'all split?"

"She fell for Jared here. Of course, they're split right now."

"She older?"

"Oh, yeah. Look, this is your first year here at Malibu Bay. We're sophomores. She's a junior. She likes younger men for some odd reason."

"What's she like?"

"Beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, adorable, hot, sexy, a babe-"

"I mean her personality."

"Oh, I have no idea. I didn't pay attention to that."

"See, this is why she dumped you and went for a real guy," Jared said.

"She's funny, nice, generous, caring, loving, humorous, sharp as a tack, understanding, and she looks good in a bikini," He said. I smiled. Oh yeah, the beaches here too were great. Except how cold the water is.

"So she's a babe?" I said.

"Totally," They all chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

One week into college, and it felt great! I was getting the hang of hanging ten, learning new things about medicine, and working on my lay-ups. And of course, I had yet to meet this beautiful beach babe, Mercy Williams. Original name compared to Evan's. I loved my classes, loved my roommates, and loved college even more with the beach. Which I was at right now.

"So you just… scoop?" I asked Jared. He nodded.

"Scoop the water back, scoop, scoop. There ya go!" He taught me. He cupped his hand and swung it back to move the surfboard we were laying on our stomachs with.

"Whoa, here comes a big one! Up!" He carefully stood up on his board about when the wave hit and rode with it down until the pits met the splash. His head popped up from the cold water and shook his hair like a dog.

"Man, you've got to try this!" He said.

"I would… if I could scoop!"

"Oh, come on, man, it's-"

"Hey, Ponyboy, Mercy's on the sand. Wanna come meet her?" Jackson swam up behind him.

"Sure," I said, scooping until we got to shallow water and then stood up and carried my board to the sand.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the shack with Evan," He said. I nodded and began making my way to the Surf Shack. Evan stood there in his bathing suit and a tank top, leaning against the window.

"What can I getcha, Ponyboy?"

"Jackson told me that Mercy was here," I said.

"Oh, she is. Wanna meet her?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ok, come on out, Mercy. I've got a friend I want you to meet," Evan said to the back of the Surf Shack.

"Okay, one second," A voice responded. Seconds later, a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot woman walked out in a hot pink strapless bathing suit. She had a lot of nerve to walk around like that around this time. Her legs were long and shaved and slender, her blue eyes beat out the sky, her blonde curls blew in the wind, and she had a good tan going.

"Hi, I'm Mercy Williams. And you are?" She held out a gentle hand.

"Uh… Uh…"

"Ponyboy Curtis," Evan whispered.

"What he said." She raised one eyebrow and then smiled. Her teeth were so even and white, she outshone the sun.

"You're cute. Jackie!" She exclaimed looking behind me after the cute comment. She rushed past me and gave Jackson a big ole hug, kissing his cheek numerous times and laughed as he picked her up. As long as he was the jock, he was the surfer, and he was the cousin, what chance did I have? None. Do the math.

XXXXXX

"Look, lemme put this is words you can understand, greaser," Jackson said to me, grabbing a bag of chips off the shelf. I hated it when he called me that. It made my blood boil and my ears to turn a bright red that only turned when someone beefed me or was embarrassed.

"Mercy is nineteen. She's not going to go out with a sixteen year old kid like you," He said, grabbing some bowls from the cabinets.

"I know that. But look man," I propped myself on the countertop and snatched a bowl and the bag of chips, "she was all over you today."

"Yeah, she wants me back."

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"Nah." He shook his head and took the bag after I was done pouring some for myself.

"Why, man?!" I flew off the countertop.

"Let's go with A. She still has more feelings for Jared, B. I haven't talked to her in about a year and C. She's Evan's cousin or D. All of the Above," He said, shoving a chip in between his teeth.

"Whatever, man. I'm gonna go visit Soda," I said, starting to head towards the door. I turned around, and Jackson made the gesture to come back. I sighed, slapped the bowl of chips in his hands, and swung the door open. I started to walk out when I slammed into a girl walking down the hallway.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, miss," I said, bending down to help her up and to pick up her books. But when she looked up from the floor, it was Mercy. My heart began racing, my veins started bulging, my forehead was beaded with sweat.

"It's fi- Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" His voice was like honey. Like molasses, dripping slowly, savoring every word, every drip.

"Yeah. I met you at the beach yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, you're horse guy!" I laughed and helped her to her feet.

"It's Ponyboy, actually," I said, bending over to pick up her book just as she did. I looked up and we were looking into each other's eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes," I heard my words echo and my mouth move; I don't know what didn't stop me.

"Thanks," She bit her pink lips with er perfectly arrayed teeth.

"Here," I handed her her books and smiled.

"Thanks again, Pony guy."

"Ponyboy."

"Oh, yeah, right. Ponyboy." She nodded once and started to walk on down the hall. I looked down at the ground and saw that she left a little, tiny electronic object.

"Mercy!" I exclaimed as I picked it up. She didn't hear me. Oh well, I would definitely have to use this as an excuse to talk to her again. I looked at the back of the object to see her name is Black pen, but little printed writing on it. It said Diabetes Blood Tester… Diabetes?

"Jackson!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hurricane Isaac hit hard. Anyway, read, review, and stay Gold! **

**I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

"Okay, today's the actual first day of college, Ponyboy. Wake up, man," Sodapop slapped me over the head with the palm of my hand.

"I'm awake, Soda!" I snapped when he jammed the spoon that was hanging out of my mouth against my teeth.

"Sorry. Someone woke up on the wrong part of the bed," he said, shoving a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth. I glanced at Johnny.

"It's wrong _side_ of the bed, So," I corrected, throwing the spit covered spoon on the breakfast table at a café on campus.

"How did you even get into this place, So?" Steve snuck up behind me and handed me a bottle of water.

"I bribed the secretary."

"With what?"

"Ten bucks and a good night kiss." Steve began to laugh so hard, tears filled his eyes. He and Two-Bit will laugh at absolutely anything, literally. We were watching Old Yeller and when they shot Yeller at the end, they began laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs. Forget comedians to get them to chuckle. Just show them a dying puppy and they can't breath. Heartless, those two.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Ponyboy! You escaped before we could catch ya!" Jared's voice rang out. I sighed and smiled. I could actually call these guys from my friends now.

"Sorry. You didn't hear all that knocking on the door this morning?" I asked him as he and the other two came around the table and took a couple seats to join the group.

"No, I did."

I pointed to Soda and Steve trying to arm wrestle with an empty water bottle between their two arms.

"Nice, man," Jackson said. I wasn't exactly on the top of Jackson's like list right now. I never was to start off with.

"Hmm," Jared started picking off crumbs of my muffins and sticking them in his mouth, "did you hear about the first semester trip we're having in like a couple weeks?"

"No. Where we going?" Johnny asked softly.

"Las Vegas, man! Whoo! And I thought this was the only place you could wrangle up some girls. You guys gotta see that city," Jared said, laughing when Jackson slapped him over the head.

"Man, you guys should see that city at night! You've never seen anything like it. Mercy and I went there for our six month anniversary," Jackson said.

"What'd y'all do to celebrate?" I asked, smiling. This oughtta go well.

"Got drunk and got broke too," He smiled.

"Nice. Six month anniversary with my ex-girlfriend we went to a bar in Oklahoma City," Sodapop said once Steve beat him.

"What happened there?"

"Same thing. Only you got peepshows. We just had greasy girls," Soda said. Two guys walked up behind Steve and Soda. One was as tall as the sky with light brown hair, lanky like a beanpole. The other was short, but not stout. He had blonde hair and an eye swollen shut.

"Hey, So!" They called out, causing Soda to jump like a frog.

"Hey, Andy!" He said to the tall guy. "'Sup, Mike!" I was guessing the blonde was Mike.

"Oh, this is Ponyboy, my brother," He gestured to me.

"Hey. Hey, Jackson, man! Jared! Evan!" They ran up to each other, cheat bumping, doing weird sorts of handshake and laughing. I completely ignored them and started looking out along the walkway for people I knew. A couple minutes later, Mercy came strutting by with a Hispanic looking girl about her height, her black hair bouncing in a clean bushed ponytail. They were both carrying books. Once they passed by, I saw another Hispanic looking girl that was on Mercy's left, but she was much shorter.

"Man, who are those two?" I asked Jackson when the chaos died down.

"Oh, the tall one is Stephanie. The short is Tania. They're Mercy's best friends," He said before going back to talking to Andy about football. I looked at Johnny. He had his eye on Stephanie.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Man, Pony, I can barely get out a sentence."

"Come on. It's not like you're asking her to get in your car and head on down to that Love Shack." He laughed.

"Real Wild Child… Come on, John," I pleaded.

"Okay, man," I spotted them going into a bookstore on the left side of the walkway.

"I'll see y'all later, okay?" I said to Soda and my roommates. I grabbed Johnny by his jacket and dragged him with me into the bookstore.

"How do we do this?" Johnny whispered. I quietly laughed, but was silenced by the sound of girls giggling in the back corner of the store. I peeked above the shelves to see a sign above that area that read as, "Magazines".

"Come on," I said, pulling him towards the racks packed to the gills with all sorts of magazines; Cosmetic, Time, Politics, Literature, etc. I spotted the cover of the one all three girls were laughing at. It was one of those teen magazines. Oh, Lord. I quickly grabbed a random one from the shelf and threw another one to Johnny.

"Follow my lead," I whispered. I started to flip pages back and forth to see what the hell I was reading; How to Cope with your Period, Boys, and Emotions. Oh God…

"On second thought, don't follow my lead. Jus-"

"Hey, you're Ponyboy, right?" I heard Mercy cry. I winced and turned back around with the magazine still in my hand. I'm dead. Please just shoot me.

"Uh, yeah. You're, uh…" My mouth went dry and my heart began to pound against my chest as she came closer with her group following her.

"Mercy, remember?" She said, smiling. She was walking up to me, close. I cold put out my hand and her chest would be chopped. What was I saying?

"Oh, yeah. I'm Ponyboy," I said. What? She just said that! What the hell is wrong with me? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah, I know. Whatcha readin' there?" She asked, slipping the magazine out of my hand. I had chills run down my spine when her hand brushed against mine. What was I doing?! The guy is supposed to make the first move.

"How to Cope with Your Period, Boys, and Emotions… Pretty heavy stuff, Pone," She laughed. Glory, was I in love! I was sacrificing my rep as a greaser and tough guy with a coping with your menstrual cycle magazine for her. Beat that, Jackson!

"Yeah, well, I think now that since I'm in college, I should start understanding about you girls," Ponyboy Michael Curtis, shut up! I couldn't keep the words from escaping my mouth.

"So what have you learned about your period so far?"

"It's bloody," I answered. She and her group laughed.

"Uh, have you met my friend, Johnny Cade?" I pushed Johnny forward.

"Oh, no, I haven't. Hi, I'm Mercy Williams. This is Stephanie Regan, and this is Tania Quail."

"Hi…"

"He doesn't talk much," I said.

"You don't say."

"So, uh, Ponyboy, I've got just a question."

"What is it?"

"Why were you two spying on us?" My eyes grew wide. On second thought, maybe I should buy one of those girl magazines, just in case.

"We weren't spying on you three. Johnny wants a copy of Gone with the Wind," I said. Thank you, God for Gone with the Wind.

"Gone with the Wind?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Johnny loves it."

"Oh my gosh, I absolutely love that book." I winked at Johnny.

"Well, you're in luck because I'm an expert on it," Johnny said.

"Really?"

"Yep. What's your favorite line?"

"I don't have a favorite line, but I love when the soldiers rode in gallantly."

"Me too. You wanna find a copy before school?"

"Sure," And those two rode off gallantly into the book shelves.

"So, Ponyboy…" Mercy said.

"Yeah?"

"You room with Jackson Collins?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what he says about me. He's my boyfriend you know…" And my chances and ray of hope was shattered down to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton**

"Look, I got a real chance with her, Jackson! Hear me out!" Jackson sighed and turned around the kitchen counter.

"Every guy who has at least a two pack, which is common in California, thinks they have a chance with Mercy. Just because she caught you reading a magazine in the bookstore doesn't mean she likes you," Jackson said, setting the microwave for two minutes.

"What magazine were you reading anyway?" He said, licking the melted cheese off the tips of his fingers. I turned a beet red and shuffled my feet against the cleaned and disinfected carpet.

"How to Cope with your Period, Boys, and Emotions…" I said, looking up. He stood there, frozen, with his finger in his mouth. But he burst out laughing hysterically.

"Seriously, Ponyboy?! Out of the at least five hundred magazines they had on the shelves, you pick up that one?! Oh, that is hilarious!" He said, wiping underneath his eye.

"Look, I don't know why I picked it up, okay? I never gave her back her diabetes thing. So can you arrange something so I can give it back to her?" He chuckled and laid a clean hand on my shoulder.

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy, Ponyboy, I'm not in charge of that. You'd have to ask Jared about that," He said. I groaned and pushed his hand off.

"I'm tired of this place," I snapped and walked out the door.

XXXXX

I was tired of being put down, being looked down upon, being the little one. Like people thought I wasn't smart enough to come here at sixteen years old. I made my way to Johnny's dorm room, furiously stomping my feet down the hallway. I swung the door open to reveal Stephanie and Johnny sitting on the bed, Johnny's arms over Stephanie's shoulders and arms, reading Gone with the Wind. They looked awful comfy.

"Oh my Gosh, when I first read this part, I died!" Stephanie exclaimed, looking behind and up at Johnny. Johnny smiled and merely nodded. Romance, romance, romance, that's all people thought about now.

"Johnny…" I impatiently tapped my fingers against the doorway, paint peeling underneath my fingernails. He looked up and widened his eyes.

"Oh, uh, Stephanie, look, I gotta talk to Ponyboy for a little bit. I'll pick you up at seven?" He said, taking his arms off her and letting them both stand up.

"Six thirty?" She asked. He winked as she happily skipped into the hall.

"What's the matter, Pone?" Johnny asked, picking up a copy of Gone with the Wind. I sighed and closed the door.

"This," I took the book out of his hands, "is the matter."

"Since when has Gone with the Wind been a problem?" He said, plopping himself on the soft mattress and digging in his jean pocket for a cigarette. I sighed again and took a seat next to him. He fished a cancer stick out and handed it to me and rewarded himself with one.

"It's not really Gone with the Wind. Romance. Romance is the problem."

"Gone with the Wind is a romance novel," I gasped and stood straight up, dropping my cigarette.

"How _**dare**_ you?! It's a story about gallant soldiers, how lifestyle was back then and-"

"And how Scarlett is a whore."

"JONATHAN CADE!"

"Sorry," He mumbled. I sighed once again and picked up my cigarette.

"Look, I'm sorry, Johnny. I just got the hots for Mercy, you dig? And college ain't too easy either."

"Especially with romance."

"Easy for you to say. You got Stephanie. Jackson or Jared has Mercy. Soda's got girls glued to him with Steve and Dally. It seems like I'm the only one without a chick."

"Call Bryon back home. Ask him for advice." I looked up at him, my brows furrowed. How was that to supposed to help any?

"Okay, okay," He said.

"Look, Johnny, I'm just upset."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get me a date with Mercy."

"When do you need it?"

"As soon as I can." He snapped his fingers.

"Done."

XXXXXXX

I dug my toes in the sand, the sunlight beating down on me. And yet the sky was as ebony as the piano keys. The water was raging mad, sending waves up roaring; A surfer's dream. But the water's is as cold as Antarctica and the wind could blow your head off right now.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up to see the blonde beach babe in the same bathing suit I originally met her in with a bottle of water in her hand.

"No, I don't mind," I practically whispered, scooting myself over on the beach towel so she could sit. She took the spot and laid the water in her lap when she crossed er legs criss-cross applesauce.

"Not the most beautiful day, is it?" She asked. I shook my head and looked on to where the water met the black sky.

"Ponyboy…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you like me?" I turned and sized her up. Was she really asking me this question?  
"Well, I do like you, Mercy. That's the problem. I like you too much," Why can't I control myself when I talk to her?!

"What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand."

"Mercy, I kinda dig you. Like a lot. And Jackson and Jared do too. So it's like a battle to even get you to glance at us." She smiled her blonde curls vivid against the ebony sky.

"I dig you too, Ponyboy. But I'm kinda with Jared."

"You just said the other day you were with Jackson." She exhaled and opened the water.

"It's a long story."

"I ain't going nowhere."

"Okay. Well, I guess it started in high school. Jared just moved here from India, and he became my friend. And then he started to touch me inappropriately. It became sexual abuse. So I made him stop, and I didn't talk to him for about a year, but he came to me, begging for a second chance. And I thought about it and gave him another chance. So we were best friends, and then we started going steady. Then we broke up and got back together seven times before Jackson asked me out. I stuck with Jackson and all for about six months. But we broke up and I went out with Jared and it was back and forth for about another seven or eight months. And yet they're still friends and they're friends with Evan. So I still haven't decided yet."

"I'll give you a hint."

"Oh, okay."

"Pick the one that starts with J." She laughed and threw her head back, her hair kissing the white ivory sand.

"I'll think about it." She stood up, kissed my cheek, and walked away. I looked down at my toes digging the ivory sand and looked back up at the ebony horizon. Ebony and Ivory were in perfect harmony. Why can't Ponyboy and Mercy?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton.

"As you can see, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn was one of the greatest pieces of English literature," Mr. Watson slammed his yardstick against the yard stick, sending any sleeping kids up to see the morning light. I, on the other hand, was drawing in my book. A sunset to be exact. I love the golden mist with the silver specks colliding, the pink and red tones kissing the dark back horizon. Something about the sunset is so unspoken and silent, but it's so eloquent. It says everything though.

"Mr. Curtis!" I jumped, lifting m tired head to face the college professor.

"Would you like to share to the class about what chapter seven was about from last night?" I sighed and pulled the book from underneath my desk.

"I guess," I murmured, making my way to the front of the room. There were the eyes of over fifty students, one hundred eyes, staring at me, waiting for me to read. I stuttered and nervously opened the book and turned to Chapter Seven.

"Uh, Chapter Seven is about… Well, Huckleberry and Tom…"

"We get that!" Jackson's voice arose from the back row and was followed by a ball of loose-leaf.

"Mr. Collins, see me after class!" Professor Watson exclaimed and then gestured to me to carry on.

"Well, Huck and Tom were… were…"

"Oh my Gosh, Mr. Watson, I am so so so sorry!" Mercy barged in, books scattered, hair tangles, and clothes in a messy manner, but yet, she was still beautiful.

"Wha-… What are we doing?" She asked when she took her seat.

"Well, Mrs. Williams, I think you should tell us that. Mr. Curtis was going to tell us a summary of Chapter Seven of Huckleberry Finn, but I think you can accomplish that task," I sighed with relief and my muscles relaxed.

"But Mr. Watson-"

"No, up here, front and center!" Mercy sighed and stomped to the front as I went back to my seat.

"I lucked out on that one…" I whispered to myself. After Mercy recited the whole four pages of Chapter Seven, Professor Watson wet on about how the plot line was foreshowed when a couple of what we call greasy girls walked in. Their shorts to the panty line, too much eye makeup, smacking gum, and tattoos here and there. I tapped Johnny on the shoulder in front of me.

"Looks like Syl and Evie," I whispered as he started snickering. More piled in, some dressed in slips and others in leather jackets and al black makeup. A man about the age of forty emerged from the crowd of greasy girls.

"Mr. Watson?" The man said. Mr. Watson turned form the chalkboard and widened his eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Boggs?"

"Uh, well, our classroom is being painted and new flooring is being put in so administration said to come in here to teach for a while…"

"Uh, ok… What exactly do you teach again?"

"I teach Literature…" I had to start snickering. Yeah, right! I'm surprised these girls even got as far as the dorm room number.

"Okay… Girls, take a seat. I'm sure each young man will gladly give your chair," Mr. Watson said. I sighed and scooted over halfway on my chair. A blonde dirty chick made the first over towards Jared in the back corner. More girls departed fro the group, finding each a guy to sit with. Conversation started buzz around leaving the room noisy. A brunette with a turquoise shirt and jeans with a leather jacket made her way towards me and sat down next to me. She reeked of whiskey.

"Hi there…" She said. I held my nose… and my breath. I'm officially dropping out, I told myself.


End file.
